The Lord of The Bling Bling Ring
by TheElvishMaiden
Summary: This the adventure of 2 friends who get the hugest surprise when they go to see the lord of the rings!
1. Never Going Go The Movies Again

The Lord Of The Bling Bling Ring!  
  
Chapter 1-Never Going to See A Movie Again!  
  
My name in the story is Janeen and my friend is Tiffany. Just for you to know.  
  
My eyes opened slowly as I awoke from a deep sleep. Feeling completely rested I sat up realizing I had fallen asleep on a coffee table and I had popcorn all through my hair. Combing my fingers through my hair I looked around the room dully. The same room it had been last night when I threw that big stupid party. As a young adult I took advantage of it when my parents went away. Full advantage. Now all I had to do was clean up so there would be no trace of the previous night. Standing up I began picking up bowls and empty soda cans that laid on the floors and tables. Dumping them into huge trash bags slowly. It took me forever but when I was done I felt very relieved. Deciding then I would go into the bathroom and take a shower. I began taking off my shorts when I heard someone yell, "Don't!" Startled, I looked around to see my bestfriend lying on the ground with some candy in her pitch-black hair. She laughed hysterically, "That was the greatest party!" I stared at her with surprise for a moment then said, "I try." Sighing softly she got up started to pick the candy out of her hair, "Eww this stuff is nasty." Saying nothing I stood there blankly wondering what she would say next. "Hey I am going to call my mom, what do you say we hit the theater and see The Lord of the Rings before it leaves theaters?" Smiling at her cheerily I responded quickly, "OK! Sounds like a great plan." It was such a great movie that I couldn't wait to see it again.  
  
As I showered she went downstairs and used the phone. As I hopped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and ran into my bedroom getting some clothes on. I cursed silently as I realized my socks didn't match. Hurriedly I ran down the stairs to meet her in the living room looking at a magazine then I announced delightedly, "I'm ready! Let's go." She smiled slightly and said, "Cool!" We marched down the street discussing the people we could annoy in the theater. Sometimes we would start laughing loudly at things that weren't funny just to piss people off. Reaching the theater we bought the tickets and ran inside the theater. The previews seemed to last forever but finally the movie had started and we sat there enjoying ourselves and laughing. Then suddenly Tiffany stood up and said in a low voice, "Something is happening." I looked around and noticed it too. The picture was flickering madly and people were yelling and leaving as we stared up at the screen amazed. What was happening? We were scared to think. Soon we whizzing and we appeared in what seemed to be middle-earth. We stared at eachother as Tiffany cursed loudly, "Damn it! What happened?" I sighed lightly then said, "Teach us for disrupting movies."  
  
We began walking. We were somewhere in some woods, clueless of where we were going or what we were doing. Then we reached the edge of the trees and there was the most beautiful place ever. It was Rivendell. Sparkling under the light of the sun. Suddenly a man came riding up on a horse. It was Boromir! We looked at eachother in shock. Just like in the movie! He looked around then got off the horse and disappeared. "Holy crap," I proclaimed, "Guess who is coming next!" We watched and Legolas appeared on his horse then hopped off disappearing too. We decided to get out of the brush as we walked into Rivendell following where they had disappeared. "Janeen, this is scary, this can't be for real." I reached out and touched the side of the building and looked at her, "It's real." We continued walking then suddenly we heard low voice grunting behind us. We turned seeing Gimli son of Gloin walking in back of us. He stopped staring at us then grunted, "Who are you?" We stood there dumbfounded for a good 3 seconds (the longest 3 seconds of my life). "I'm Leolia and this is Calio." He stared at us for a moment then walked away grunted something about how his ax wasn't sharp enough. We followed behind him as Tiffany complimented me on the names. We furthered on our journey into Rivendell. 


	2. Oh Crap

The Lord of The Bling Bling Ring  
  
Chapter 2- Oh crap  
  
What happens to poor Tiffany and Janeen!?!?  
  
Tiffany was looking around in complete awe of the place. She whispered, "How could this happen? How could we get sucked into a movie? I mean just talking about it sounds absolutely stupid." In a low voice I responded, "I don't know, I really don't." We continued following Gimli but soon lost him as he went in. Then something happened that we were not expecting. We bumped into Aragorn. Tiffany gasped, "It's Strider! It's really him!" He stared at her with complete curiosity and said, "Do I know you, young lady?" She stared at him and said, "Ugh.But I have heard of you. Yeah! That's right, I have heard of you." He smiled slightly and said, "Right. May I ask who the two of you are?" Tiffany started to blurt out about the Movie Theater but I quickly interrupted her and began, "We travel from afar from a very distant land because we had heard of the evil ring that has now traveled here." He looked at me with an amazed look and said, "You two have traveled here? How would you have known of the ring?" Tiffany sighed then said, "The travelers that go through our land have told us tales about it." Well he seemed extremely impressed then. "Please come with me," he said and he led us off.  
  
We were walking through a hall and passed a small creature. Then we recognized it! It was Sam. "Look!" Tiffany gasped. We continued following him until we reached another room where Gandalf was smoking. He sat in his chair in front of a fire with his hat on the floor. Aragorn spoke in a soft voice, "Gandalf we have some visitors from a distant land that have heard of the ring. I thought perhaps you would like to talk to them." Gandalf looked up from where he sat and puffed on his weed some more then stood up and observed Tiffany and I. Aragorn moved over to the corner and hovered shadows as Gandalf continued to survey us. "You travel from what land?" Tiffany and I looked at eachother because we did not know of what land we could say. Would we tell some character out of a movie that we got sucked through a theater screen? How could he even comprehend it even if he was absolutely brilliant? He stared at us, "Well?" he gave a very questioning look. I gulped and looked at Tiffany. I knew I should of studied those maps inside the books.  
  
Gandalf sent us more questioning looks. What would we do? 


	3. Torn

Chapter 3- Torn  
  
(No not that pop song!)  
  
Tiffany stared at Gandalf with big eyes then looked at me. Finally I broke the silence and said, "Sir, we cannot tell you that." Gandalf seemed fairly shocked at my response. "You what?" his jaw dropped as if he had never had someone deny him what he wanted (Hmm. Interesting thought). There was a silent moment then Aragorn's voice broke it. "They do not seem to be a threat Gandalf. Suppose we let them attend council?" Gandalf looked at Aragorn as if Aragorn had just said every cuss word ever. "What? They will not even let us know from where they come! It's an outrage!" As Gandalf continued his hissy fit but Tiffany interrupted trying to calm him, "Mr. Gandalf, Sir, You're highness, The queen." Gandalf looked at her oddly. "Oops sorry, no not queen. You see, we don't have an exact location. We are travelers and we." Aragorn quickly interrupted, "I thought you said you came from a land?" Tiffany stared at him, "Nevermind that," she gave Aragorn a hard look. I stood there watching Gandalf as his face slowly changed, "Fine. We will see what Elrond says. This matter is no longer in my hands." He walked over to the chair where he originally was sitting and began to puff on his weed.  
  
There we went behind Aragorn once more following him down the hallway as we entered a more intricate room. It was the most beautiful room that we believed could have ever been. And there we stood, in front of the great Lord Elrond who stared down upon us with cold eyes. "And who may you be?" he said in a deep shadowy voice. "We are travelers that have heard of the ring." He seemed to be examining our clothes, which were very modern. I was wearing baggy blue jeans and a black shirt with a dragon on the back and front of it that he seemed very interested in. Tiffany wore black jeans and a green shirt with a dragon on it. We always thought dragons were awesome but Elrond did not seem to care for it. "Travelers you say? Where do you travel from." I gave a response that was truly genius on my part, "From afar." See? Isn't that just absolutely brilliant. Well I think so.Moving on. Tiffany stood there fiddling with the side of her jeans as we watched Elrond wondering what he would say next. "So, you have come because of the ring?" We both nodded as he asked, "Why?" Well we hadn't really had a reason why. We just couldn't think of anything better than that we were for the ring (that was the whole point of the movie). "Because we seek your council in which you will be holding," Tiffany said softly. He looked at us amazed then asked, "How do you know of the council?" We both responded at the same time, "We have our ways." He looked suspicious but in the end he agreed.  
  
Like lightning in happened. We were at the council sitting all around talking. Tiffany and I kept quiet because we did not want to draw attention to ourselves. Anything we had to talk about we would have said when they were not around. Elrond began to talk but something happened. I stopped hearing Elrond and started hearing something else. It was whispering going through my head. It made me feel numb and everything in my head was going back until suddenly I snapped out of it when I heard everyone yelling. It was quite different as I remembered. Aragorn had Boromir in a headlock as Legolas had leaped on Gimli and started punching him in the head. Small Frodo stood there saying that he would take the ring. No one heard him so I stood on my chair and yelled so loud that it hurt my own ears, "FRODO SAYS HE WILL TAKE IT!" Everything stopped. The fighting. The yelling. They all looked at me as I said in a small voice, "Well he did say it." Frodo went on to say that he would take the ring. Aragorn offered his assistance as did Legolas and Gimli. Tiffany stood up and said, "Dear Frodo, whom I do not know, I will offer all the help I can on this quest." And I hopped out of my chair and said, "Ditto." They looked at me strangely as I said, "Yeah I want to come too." Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran in to join us. So we become the fellowship of 11 (Doesn't have a very nice ring to it does it? Ring to it.HAHA, sorry I find myself extremely amusing sometimes).  
  
So we would go have to throw the ring into Mount Doom from wince it came. Oh boy, this was going to be tons of fun. 


	4. Our Meetings

Chapter 4- Our Meetings  
  
We were informed that we would leave in a few days. That meant Tiffany and I could stick around an explore Rivendell. But now when we addressed eachother it was Calio and Lia (Short for Leolia). The only problem was that we didn't know how to get home so we would have to play along until we could find help or find away out. To Tiffany this was a problem; to me I was so happy to be stuck in this that sometimes I would shiver because of excitement.  
  
There was to be a feast for us all before we left. We were excited as could be. We attended and I found a seat next to Pippin and Tiffany next to Aragorn. "'Ello!" said a perky little voice next to me. I smiled at Pippin and said, "Hello." Then he went on to say, "My name is Pippin. This is Merry," he pointed to Merry next to him who nodded, "We're here because of Frodo. Where are you from?" My smile faded a little as I responded, "Just travelers who heard of the ring." He probably hadn't heard anything I said because his attention had been turned to his food. It was good food too. We ate away until we could eat no more. I looked across me as Tiffany was engaged in a conversation with Aragorn. I never really noticed who was sitting on my other side but I looked over and saw Arwen. I noticed that she was watching Aragorn with bright eyes but would look down every time he laughed at something Tiffany said. Truthfully I could have cared less how Arwen was feeling. But then I heard her soft voice say something, "I have proclaimed my love to him and he does not even acknowledge me." I pretended like I did not hear her as Pippin began to talk to me again about how he liked mushrooms. "I'm very fond of mushrooms. Finest food ever," he said as he stuffed a mushroom into his mouth. Laughing I drank some of the wine which was starting to make me feel a little dizzy. After the feast was done I left the building alone since Tiffany had left with Aragorn.  
  
Walking to the room we stayed in I bumped into someone tall. "Watch where you're going." I heard a voice say as it moved around me and walked away. It was Legolas. It was Legolas? Was he that rude really? Interesting. Angrily I yelled, "You're a bloody elf, you should have sensed me!" He turned around and glared at me as he brushed some blonde hair out of his face. "Excuse me?" he said as if expected me to apologize. "You heard me, stupid elf! Go brush you hair!" He walked back up to me and looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. "How dare you," he said, "How dare you defy the Prince of Mirkwood and greatest archer who ever lived!" Furrowing my eyebrows madly I shoved him and said, "Shut up to pompous asshole!"  
  
Storming off I went back to my room and shut the door locking it to find Tiffany sitting in a chair with cuts on her and tears running down her face. "Tiffany!" I ran over to her, "What happened?" She looked at me with large eyes and responded slowly, "Arwen attacked me! She was trying to kill me just because I was talking to Aragorn!" This all went running through my head and I got mad and headed towards the door, "I'll be back later." Leaving the room once more, half-drunk, and violent (not a good combo) I went off looking for a weapon of any kind. There I saw it on display. Shoving Boromir out of the way I grabbed it. The shards of Narsil. I grabbed it up and took it as Aragorn came running up behind asking, "What are you doing", me I turned and glared at him then yelled, "Did you know?" "Did I know what?" he looked confused as he responded. "That your bitchy ass lover attacked my friend?" I said even more angrily. "Arwen?" he mumbled as I nodded. "You can't kill her! I won't let you!" He grabbed the broken blade out of my hand and said, "It would be ignorant. Go back to your room, I'll take care of it." Raging with hatred I went back, but not the room. I couldn't. I just wouldn't go. Having to do something I went off near the water and sat there under the moonlight thinking of everything that happened.  
  
Legolas was an idiot. I was drunk. Aragorn was still in love with Arwen. Arwen was jealous of him and Tiffany. Oh god, what was I going to do? 


	5. Drunk, Violent, and Murderous

The Lord of the Bling Bling  
  
Chapter 5- Drunk, Violent, and Murderous  
  
Long chapter  
  
  
  
As I sat down by the water and watched it I had tons of hate going through me. Hate for Arwen. She tried to hurt my friend. Then I yelled out loudly, "I hate you!" and then I heard a voice in back of me answer, "Sorry?" Turning around I looked and saw Frodo standing there small and slightly weak looking. "Oh, I didn't you know were there. I wasn't talking to you," I responded quickly to him. "All right," he said in a light sort of voice. "Well whom do you hate?" he seemed very curious about this. "Nobody." I felt guilty lying to him like that. "Really?" he looked at me and I knew he didn't believe me but I didn't try to get into the subject. I looked at him slowly and I looked into his eyes. They looked foggy and they seemed to be drifting off somewhere. He had his hand wrapped around the ring on the chain around his neck. He seemed to be dreaming about something and he seemed to be in ecstasy about the whole thing. "Stop!" I said loudly, "Stop it." He drifted out of his daze and looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. I better go." He got up and walked away and I in my drunken form laid down on the soft grass and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A soft voice came into my head. A voice that took me away from my worries and problems. It was saying, "Wake up.Are you all right?" My eyes opened and I looked around seeing nothing clearly. Then I saw some dark colored hair drift into my view as I tried sitting up. Tiffany stood there looking worriedly at me. "You never came back last night. I was scared something happened!" she said in a voice like my mothers. "Sorry," I mumbled as I was trying to stifle a yawn, "The wine got to me I suppose." She gave me a piercing look and then said, "You need to be more careful, anything could happen!" Slightly mad at these words I responded saying, "Don't tell me this. You're the one that got her ass beat by Arwen last night." Tiffany turned red at my words and began yelling, "What am I supposed to do? Not talk to Strider because of her? He's nice to me and we are friends and I am not going to stop that for some prissy elf chick who thinks she can do anything!" Getting up and walking away I said loudly, "Whatever. Just don't bother me about it."  
  
I hadn't gotten into a fight like that with Tiffany for anything so stupid in my life. Not knowing what to do I went inside to the room where we had feasted the previous night to find some people and elves up for breakfast. Merry and Pippin entered excitedly and loaded up their plates with fruits, nuts, mushrooms, pastries, and other goodies that were being served. Strider sat there quietly next to Legolas who was saying something in a hushed voice so that no one could hear him except Strider. Walking over I took a piece of fruit and sat down next Pippin again who starting telling me about the shire and how great it was. I listened but drifted off as I watched Legolas and Strider. What were they talking about? Did it have anything to do with the previous night? But then something caught my attention and it was Arwen entering and sitting next to Strider. Legolas raised his eyebrows and got up walking away. He didn't seem to want to speak to Aragorn while she was around. For a brief second I believe I smiled about this. I had a mental image in my head of Legolas and Arwen having a cat fight for no particular reason. He stood in the corner of the room with a bit of a scowl on his face as he watched her then suddenly he looked over at me and I quickly looked back over at Arwen and Aragorn. Arwen must have noticed me looking at them because she turned her head and stared straight into my eyes. Staring back I decided I wouldn't look away. Defiantly I stared right back into her eyes. I felt all my hate for her leaking out through my eyes and soon I had a scowl on my face similar to the one Legolas had. Not even touching my piece of fruit I got up and walked out of the room.  
  
There I stood outside in the light of a glorious looking sun. My arms crossed as I leaned against the building. I seemed not to have anyone to talk to. My bestfriend was mad at me. We were both stuck in a movie. Even though Legolas seemed to hate Arwen too, I didn't want to talk to him because he was a pompous jerk. If I tried talking to Aragorn, Arwen would try to murder me. I couldn't talk to Frodo, he was already worried enough. Couldn't talk to Pippin or Merry. They were just too silly. And then it came to me. Like lightning I rushed off and searched for Gandalf.  
  
Heading straight for the room where I had met Gandalf before I knocked on the door. Then I heard someone walking to the door and then the door creaked open and I saw Gandalf look down at me. "Can I help you?" he asked with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hello Mr. Gandalf. I hope I'm not bothering you." but before I could finish he interrupted saying, "Troubles? Come in." Walking in I stood there as he motioned me to sit down, and I did so. "How did you know?" I asked him curiously. Answering back he said knowledgeably, "Why else would you seek me out to speak to me?" It made sense and I nodded. "Yes," I responded, "Troubles. You see me and Calio got into a fight but that's not the worst of it, Arwen tried to hurt her for no apparent reason." I said that not wanting to reveal the part about Aragorn. "Yes jealously. Arwen is jealous, and yes I do know why. Perhaps you should try to speak to Arwen about this, but it might hurt to get involved. So maybe first you should speak to Calio. She is your friend and she deserves to have your support during these most difficult times." It seemed too simple but I hadn't even thought of trying to speak to Arwen about anything. All I wanted to do was hurt her. But I nodded to Gandalf and stood up. It seemed final. I would go and speak to Tiffany. "Thank you," I said to Gandalf. He wasn't a bad person. He seemed like he knew everything. So I left his room and walked down the hallway determined to find Tiffany.  
  
Stopping dead in my footsteps I heard a soft voice speaking fast ahead of me, "They are not trustworthy I tell you. Travelers? Doubtful! One gets into a fight with Arwen and the other gets drunk and wanders around. They will ruin this quest!" Enraged I approached the voice and I knew whom it belonged to, Legolas. Walking straight up to him I stared at him straight in the eyes and said, "You should not speak ill of people you don't even know." He stared back at me silently as though surprised that I had heard him. Saying nothing he stood there next to Aragorn (who he had been telling at his crap to). Aragorn mumbled what sounded like sorry, although he hadn't done anything. But it seemed if you stared at Legolas for a long amount of time, even though you were mad at him, your troubles went away. I had an urge to touch his hair but stopped myself as he turned and walked off. Then gaining back my anger I said, "Don't you walk away from me! Are you afraid of a girl?" He turned looking at me but he didn't have a scowl on his face of a look of surprise. His face was blank and emotionless. Then he turned around and walked back to me and said, "Where do you come from?"  
  
Well not even I know the answer to that one.Except the truth, and that made no sense. 


	6. Hopeless

The Lord of the Bling Bling Ring  
  
Chapter 6-Hopeless  
  
Standing there I looked at Legolas blankly. I couldn't tell him the truth that I knew. Even if I tried he would think we were crazy. "Well?" he asked. "I-I don't know," I answered in a small voice. "You do not know?" he looked at me and I felt rather stupid under his eyes. "I don't know," I repeated as I looked down, I wasn't keen on looking at him for long periods of time. "I don't believe you," he said in a rather cold sounding voice. Looking up again at him I said, "No, you wouldn't would you?" Then I glared at him a second and walked away. Forgetting all about Tiffany or Arwen I rushed out of the building into the sunny warm air outside. Somewhere off I heard beautiful elvish singing ringing through Rivendell. It would be tomorrow when we left. Why did I think it would be so fun to be in middle- earth?  
  
"Hello," I heard a familiar voice say. Turning I saw Frodo standing there looking slightly weaker than the last time I saw him. "Hello Frodo," I replied with a bit of a smile on my face. Something about his bright blue eyes and his hobbit ways cheered me up. "It's a lovely day isn't it?" he asked obviously trying to make conversation. Looking around I guess it was a lovely day, but it somehow felt like it was raining and storming instead of being sunny and beautiful. "Yes, I suppose so," I said in a very unenthusiastic voice. He looked around for a moment then looked back to me, "We are leaving tomorrow," he said. This I already knew but it seemed to be very important to him. "Yes we are. Frodo is everything okay?" I asked looking at him seriously. He looked sleepy and thin in the sunlight. "Everything is fine, I mean except for the part where we have to go on a dangerous journey to Mordor to destroy this evil ring. Yes, it's wonderful," he replied sarcastically. Laughing a little I patted him on the shoulder saying, "It will all work out. You'll see." and I knew from that point I had made a very new friend I could never forget. Hobbits were amazing creatures.  
  
Frodo and I went on a talked about all kinds of things like food, the shire, places he had gone previous, different people, he told me of Bilbo, he told me of his childhood.. It was most interesting. We wandered around Rivendell for a while then I saw Sam hurrying over when he saw Frodo, "Mr. Frodo, Mr. Frodo!" exclaimed Sam in a very loud voice. "Yes Sam?" asked Frodo wandering what had happened. Sam seemed worried. "Mr. Frodo, you're missing your sponge bath!" replied Sam importantly. Frodo turned red and I laughed. "Never mind that Sam," said Frodo frowning. Then Sam opened his mouth again and said, "Mr. Frodo it's also time for supper." Frodo seemed to enjoy this information much more. "Okay," he said then he looked at me as if to say, "Are you coming?". "After you," I said smiling. So there we went walking into the wonder place where we feasted. Most beautiful room ever. The large wooden table in the middle of the looked more grand that it usually did. The walls of gold and silver seemed shinier than the previous night. We found seats as elves and men filtered into the room.  
  
We sat down, Sam next to Frodo, and Frodo next to me. Across from me sat Tiffany and Aragorn deep in conversation again. Over at the end of the table sat Arwen sulking like a little child. An elf sat next to me, I didn't realized who it was at first but then I saw his profile and it was Legolas. I started to dread the night before me now. He would probably make rude comments to me in the middle of the feast. On his other side sat Gimli and next to Gimli sat Boromir looking proud and haughty. I realized at that moment I had never actually talked to Boromir or anything. Then I noticed over across from me sitting next to Aragorn was Gandalf, whom I smiled at, and he winked back, he was a very nice person. There in the center of the table laid the food. It was glorious looking meats, fruits, breads, pastries, even some leaves that were dipped in what looked like a salad dressing. It was most enjoyable in the beginning. Elrond rose and gave a speech about the bravery of the fellowship. Then we ate and ate until our bellies were bursting. After that the table was cleared and then a bunch of elves came in wearing beautiful silver outfits and began singing tales about famous elves and their journeys. It was all so magical as the lights dimmed and it seemed that the elves were glowing in the bit of light that was left. Not able to help it, I glanced over to Legolas who seemed to have a bit of a smile on his face. Perhaps this was one thing he liked.  
  
When it was done they still kept the lights on low and then it proceeded into what was like party. Elves and men sat around drinking wine and talking about anything and everything. Some male elves were talking to female elves making them giggle and laugh. Arwen had disappeared from all of this; no doubt she was sulking. A couple of female elves came up and dragged Tiffany and me away from this to transform into ladies. I had a gown of dark green and Tiffany wore dark silver. For a moment it felt like we had made up but it all changed when we went back to the party and she went over in the corner and began immersed in conversation with Aragorn. I stood there in another corner for a moment alone then a male elf came up to me and began talking to me. He was very interesting and definitely easy on the eyes. Dark flowing hair tied back like all the other elves and blue eyes that flashed ever so often in the light. He seemed rather interested in my dress as he kept observing. Looking over at Tiffany I knew Aragorn had no objections with her dress either. I felt all feminine and stupid because I was so use to jeans and T-shirts. The elf continued talking and talking with me who was looking off now at other things. Interrupting him after a while I told I had better get back to my room and he asked me if he could escort me there. Saying thanks but objecting (I knew only bad could come of an attractive guy escorting you to your room) I left alone.  
  
Wandering down the passageways of the building I came to the conclusion that I could stay in Rivendell forever. It was beautiful and the elves were beautiful. It was like a heaven or something of the sort. Then I realized I had already reached my room but it had seemed to take me less time than I would of thought it would. So I went in and got undressed and slipped into a nightgown that some elf servant had obviously laid out for me. Jumping into the soft bed with silky comfortable sheets I quickly drifted off to sleep. It seemed like only moments later I was awoken by a noise. And it was only moments later, I realized as I got up and went outside of my room to see what had made the noise. Sitting in the hall there was Legolas looking drunk and worn out. I was getting ready to shut my door again and just leave him there but then he looked up at me with his blue eyes and I felt a bit of pity for him. It was like me being drunk the previous night. Walking into the hall I kneeled down next to him and asked, "You all right?" He looked at me and mumbled something that I didn't understand. "You're drunk," I said in a disapproving voice. Then he muttered something back that sounded like, "Yup." Not knowing what to do I said, "Come on," and I pulled on his arm (he was quite light too) making him stand up. Her stood there less coordinated than usual. "Where's your room?" I asked hoping to get a descent reply. All he said was "Dunno." Standing there for a minute I wondered what I should do I lead him into my room and sat him down on the bed and made him lay down. Knowing that elves don't really sleep but meditate I watched him for a moment while he laid there blankly and looked up at the ceiling then he said a distinct, "Thanks." I put a sheet over him feeling like his mommy and then went over and slept on this plush piece of furniture, which was equally as comfortable as the bed.  
  
Next morning I awoke because someone was prodding me awake. Opening my eyes I looked up and Legolas was standing over me looking nervous. Then he spoke saying, "I want to thank you for not leaving me in that hallway last night, most people would of that I had been rude to." He looked down at those words then continued; "Will you do me and favor and perhaps not tell anyone what happened to me?" Sitting up I stared at him while saying, "There is nobody I could possibly tell this to anyway, but I still promise regardless that I won't say a word." He gave a smile and leaned down and kissed my forehead then said, "Better get dressed, we'll be leaving soon." Then he left the room as I felt my forehead burning. Something odd had happened.  
  
So I got up and I got dressed into the only garments that they had for me and that was a long dark green dress similar to the one I wore that night before. It was made of a tougher material though and I had a pair of matching pants to wear underneath. It was an interesting but comfortable outfit. I didn't feel as stupid in it. When I finished dressing I brushed my hair, which was fairly long and reddish brown, and I left the room and headed into the same banquet room where we had always eaten. There inside I saw Tiffany and I rushed over to her and talked to her. We both felt stupid but we made up and hugged. It felt better to not be mad at eachother. She was telling me all about Aragorn and I had a mad urge to tell her about Legolas, but I didn't. I wanted to show him that I was trustworthy and I had a distant feeling inside of me for him. Soon after we all sat down and ate, this time Tiffany sat on my side and Legolas sat on my other side. It was good not to have him as an enemy. Frodo sat across from me and we would all talk about the quest ahead of us. After we had finished eating Elrond gave another speech and then presented Tiffany and I with weapons. We each got a sword, a bow and quiver full of arrows, and two daggers. We thanked him graciously and then it was all done and we were leaving. The weapons fell sort of useless since neither one of us could use them properly. We walked away from Rivendell and it grew distant. Everyone was quiet as we walked into the approaching daylight. It was cool outside but it felt fine.  
  
So we were traveling to Mordor, Tiffany and I were friends once more, Arwen couldn't beat up Tiffany now if Tiffany talked to Aragorn, Frodo was a new close friend and Legolas was as well.  
  
Things aren't so bad, right now. 


	7. What a journey

The Lord of the Bling Bling Ring  
  
Chapter 7- What a Journey  
  
I have come to the conclusion that the title of this story has nothing to do with it the story. Oh well.  
  
  
  
There we were walking, and walking, and walking. We walked so much that my feet got so sore and got blisters. I could feel the raw skin rubbing back and forth as I walked. None of the walking seemed to effect anyone else except Tiffany and I, and the hobbits. After a few more hours the men and the dwarf seemed to get more tired. Gandalf amazingly didn't seem as tired as they did. Legolas didn't even look any bit tired. He probably could have walked for several days straight. Finally the sun started to go down and Gandalf decided we would stop for camp. We were in a field that had scattered flowers all around. It was extremely lovely as they began to build a very small fire. They didn't want to get a big fire because it might cause attraction to certain unwelcome beings. And at that moment I felt coldness in my stomach. For some reason I had never remembered the fact that there was ring wraiths that would be searching for us. I was in a horrible day dream about that as I sat next to the fire. They decided that Aragorn would keep watch first (Tiffany volunteered her assistance to this). Lying down in the soft grass I looked up at the stars that were glittering in the sky above. It was all very enchanting just to think about it. Frodo sat down next to my side and we talked about the stars. I sat up and soon Sam came over and joined us along with Merry and Pippin. It was most enjoyable to talk to all of them. Tiffany sat next to Aragorn as they talked and kept watch. I knew how much she liked him and obviously he liked her a lot too. Across of the hobbits and me sat Gandalf smoking hobbit's weed. Next to him sat Legolas and on his other side sat Gimli and Boromir. They were discussing something but I could have cared less.  
  
Never in my life had I been someplace that felt so comfortable. These people, elf, dwarf, and hobbits were growing on me. My feelings for them increased all the time. I sat there thinking about this as Pippin began talking about his love of mushrooms again. Looking over I noticed Boromir. It hadn't even occurred to me. I knew what his fate was in the end. It began frightening as I stared at him realizing how unaware of this all he was. He had a smile on his face as he sat there as him and Gimli were joking about something. All I felt as this moment was sympathy. But I looked back at the hobbits realizing there was nothing I could do for him, which filled me with more sadness. We sat there talking and laughing. But then Gandalf decided we should get some rest so we lay down. On one side of me was Pippin and on the other side was Frodo. Soon their little hobbit snores filled the air, as I lay there awake deep in thought. Soon Tiffany came and lay down near me and we talked in whispers trying not to wake anyone, but then she also drifted off to sleep. I watched as Aragorn went to lie down and Legolas went over and stood in the spot where Aragorn had been sitting to keep watch. Deciding I couldn't sleep I got up and walked closer to the tiny remnants of the fire and began to warm my hands over them. Legolas turned and looked at me and gave me a small smile and I smiled back. It felt odd to be on friendly terms with him now. After I finished warming my hands I walked around a bit looking at some of the flowers which you could see easily under the bright stars and large moon. I looked up at the moon and I realized how I missed my world. Nothing about this world made any sense. We never did find out what happened when we got taken here, and I was missing my parents (didn't know why).  
  
There I stood in my sadness and misery when I had a chance of a lifetime. Legolas walked over and looked at me then said in a soft voice, "You're crying." Looking over at him I took my sleeve and wiped my eyes and tried to smile a little but I just ended up crying more like a baby. He put his arm around me and sort of did his attempt to a comforting hug, I appreciated it regardless. "What's the matter?" he asked in his same soft voice. "I don't know, I guess I just miss my family or something," I replied in a shaky voice. He fastened him arm more around me and held me a bit closer and whispered, "Don't worry. Once this is all over you can return to them once more." If only he had known. But I nodded and wiped my eyes some and he took his arm off me and smiled at me. I smiled back and went back closer to the small fire again but I didn't return to the spot I had originally been, I chose a spot a little farther from the hobbits and I laid closer to where Legolas stood. He made me feel a lot safer and better and I didn't understand this all.  
  
I guess I had drifted off to sleep because the next morning came extremely fast. We were up again journeying over hills and through woods. It seemed that on these first two days nothing had happened. We never came across anything. It was always the same. I didn't expect it to be like this forever. The farther we got the less safe it would be. We would stop and eat a little bit once in a while, so we wouldn't get weak. Aragorn always walked along with Tiffany and they would talk. I never did know what they talked about she never mentioned it. Most the time I walked with Gandalf as we discussed the places we would be going through. We walked again for what seemed like an eternity that day. We finally stopped to rest earlier than what we had the previous night. We stopped in the woods that were near what seemed like a small lake of fresh clear water where there was a small waterfall. They set up a tiny fire like the one from the night before as Tiffany and I went over to look at the water. It was crystal clear and you could see your reflection in it perfectly.  
  
We got some to drink and went back to where they had set up the fire and had started making sausage. We all got some sausage and as I bit into it I cursed, "Damn it! This is hot!" Everyone except Tiffany looked at me like I was a nut as I went and ran over to the water again and started drinking it. I returned to them as they all stared at me and i said, "It's okay now. I'm fine." They continued eating (the hobbits at a most rapid pace). When we were all done they began singing songs. Sam sang a song that he had learned from Bilbo. He had an extremely good memory for that sort of thing. It was very good as we listened to him recite funny lines from the song. We all sat in a large circle. On my right side sat Tiffany and on my left sat Legolas. It was extremely fun that night as we told stories. Gandalf told a wonderful tale about some horse he had known. Some of the time I wasn't paying attention but I tried to. Then later Gimli sang a song about dwarves. It wasn't supposed to be a funny song but I wanted to laugh a lot because it was all rather silly. Soon when we were done I decided to go sit by the water and listen to trickling down from some rocks where the waterfall was. It was gorgeous looking as the stars reflected in the water. I looked back towards camp and I saw Tiffany leaning against Aragorn and I smiled. It made me happy to see her happy. Sitting there I listened to the water more for a long while. It was a comforting sound.  
  
Later Legolas approached me and sat down next to me. It seemed like he didn't ever really sit that much. He put his hand in the water for a moment and swished it back and forth then took his hand out again. "It's a nice night," he said as he looked up at the sky. "That it is," I replied as I watched him look at the stars. By far he was the most beautiful elf I had seen so far. He knew I was looking at him because he then turned and looked back at me. I felt a little stupid so I looked back at the water. He began taking off his shirt, which frightened me so I said quickly, "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at me with a grin and said, "I'm going swimming!" in a very enthusiastic voice. He then leaped into the water and started swimming around. Laughing a little as I watched him swim around it was very amusing. It came to me how nicely built he was. But I tried not to look too much (I'm a red-blooded female here, give me a break). Then he swam back over to where I sat and said, "You should really come in. It's really pleasant." Very tempting that was, but I shook my head as he said, "Come on!" I still shook my head and he said, "Get in here or I'll make you take your clothes off!" (Oh boy if I had a nickel for every time a guy said that to me). So in the end I agreed and I took off my regular clothes and jumped into the water in my under slip. It was quite safe to wear this because it was made like a regular dress. He was right, it was pleasant. We sat in the water and talked. Never had I had such a conversation with him. But soon Gandalf alerted us that it was no time to go taking baths and it was time to stay up and keep watch. He handed us first duty since we seemed to have so much energy. We got out soaking wet and walked back over to the camp. I had to stay up in my under slip because I had to let it dry so I could put my regular clothes on again. It made me feel rather stupid as I approached the camp and Tiffany looked at me very questioningly.  
  
I sat on a log next to the fire with Legolas since we had to stay up and watch. Then I looked over to Tiffany who had just gotten a goodnight kiss from Aragorn and I saw her turning red as they both laid down (Oh how I could tease her about all this in the future). Everyone seemed to fall asleep quicker than usual that night. Legolas and I continued talking until Boromir came because it was his time to keep watch. So we both lay down. I was going to lay down next to Tiffany but she was laying next to Aragorn and that would have made me feel just plain weird, so I went and laid down away from everyone in my own little spot. Legolas came and laid somewhere near my feet. Soon I drifted off to sleep.Crunch.Crunch crunch.Crunch crunch crunch.  
  
My eyes opened as I saw Frodo wandering around nervously. Getting up I walked over to him and asked, "Is everything all right?" He looked at me and said back in a very small voice, "Bad nightmare," he replied nervously. I walked back to wear I had been lying down glad that it had been nothing important. I looked at Legolas who lay there with open eyes on the sky. Then I lay down in my original spot not able to sleep. Tossing and turning I finally gave up and sat up. Frodo was still awake too; his nightmare had obviously upset him a lot. Legolas who never slept he said, "Trouble sleeping?" as I nodded my head. "It's going to be morning soon anyway," he said as he stood up looking around. I got up too and noticed the sun was rising up above the trees. Soon everyone had awoken and we ate some more sausage quickly and began walking again.  
  
Today Tiffany and I walked together as we journeyed through the woods. "So," she said casually, "why were you all wet last night and in your under garment?" I laughed a little and responded, "Wouldn't you like to know." She looked at me suspiciously and said, "I would like to know." Laughing some more I said, "Okay I'll tell you." She looked at me very carefully and seemed to be hanging on my words. "I went in the water last night." Her eyes widened as she asked, "With Legolas?" I nodded slowly. She got into an extreme fit of giggles. "Oh shut up," I said to her while she was laughing hysterically, "At least he didn't give me a goodnight kiss." Her giggling stopped as she turned red and said nothing. It seemed as though we had come to a silent agreement that we wouldn't talk about that anymore.  
  
So we continued walking.  
  
Well Tiffany and Aragorn have something going on, I've grown fond of Legolas, Frodo is extremely worried, and Gandalf is being bossy.  
  
Oh the possibilities! 


	8. My confused feelings

The Lord of the Bling Bling Ring  
  
Chapter 8- Showoff  
  
You just have no idea yet.  
  
As Tiffany and I walked along we began talking about the journey so far. It was amazing, more than words. The scenery was the most spectacular thing ever. It would have been even more enjoyable if my feet just hadn't had so many damn blisters, which would at times, reopen and start to bleed. Tiffany eyed Legolas' feet and said, "Damn elf feet." He turned around and eyed her for a moment then looked away. She turned to me and said, "I wish we had feet like his." I nodded in agreement as I watched his feet too. Nothing affected him at all. He was light as air. All the walking was affecting everyone except him.  
  
Tiffany and I quite liked to walk along and complain and hear some random person say shut up to us. It was all a great amount fun to us even though we knew we could be danger anytime. It seemed sometimes though that time was speeding up. It seemed like we went by things so quickly. It was the strangest feeling that I had ever had. Like this day, it seemed like it was already time to camp. This camp was even more enjoyable than the last. Gandalf told us more stories, Sam did more songs for us, and then the most interesting was when Legolas sang a song. His voice was clear and it rang through our ears like the most pure thing ever. Tiffany sat there with watering up eyes the whole time that he sang and I found myself doing the same thing. When he was done we were both in absolute tears. He looked at me strangely and I just smiled through the tears. We were camped out in more woods. They were more beautiful than the woods we had been in before; they were just very small. We ate more sausage (Oh yummy). Soon Tiffany and Aragorn were off walking around the woods. Gandalf told Aragorn to do this, but of course Tiffany went with him. I never had ever seen her so fond of somebody in my life. There we sat at the camp quietly (even Pippin). Him and Merry sat there on a small log with Frodo and Sam. Gandalf was sitting on an old rotten tree stub. Boromir sat on the ground with Gimli, and Legolas was leaning against a tree holding his bow. For myself, I sat on the ground with my back to a tree. I had been rubbing my own feet hoping to make them not hurt so much. Being around them, I felt like such a wimp. Then for a while I fiddled with the bow and arrows that I had. It was pathetic; I couldn't get it to do anything. Legolas watched me looking rather amused. It was later when Aragorn and Tiffany came back. Gimli was going to have first watch for that night, then Legolas, then Boromir. It was time to sleep and we all lay down. Legolas still was standing up staring off at nothing blankly.  
  
I drifted off to sleep but was awoken when I heard someone talking. It was the gruff voice of Gimli saying, "A dwarf isn't mistaken about these things." Then I heard Legolas speak, "I saw it too. Off in the woods. We should move from this area soon." I opened my eyes and sat up and saw everyone awake except for the hobbits and Tiffany who were still asleep. Gandalf said something I couldn't hear. Then Boromir spoke, "Gandalf, we must move. If this area is not safe it is not good to linger." Legolas said something again in a very soft voice. I stood up and walked over to where they were sitting and said, "What happened?" They looked at me and I felt extremely stupid under their eyes. "There is something in these woods," said Legolas looking at me. Aragorn seemed greatly distressed at this moment. Then I remembered something and I said, "What if its Gollum?" Gandalf looked at me and he smiled a little. Boromir's eyes widened, "The creature Gollum?" Gandalf nodded. Then we were told to go back to sleep. I couldn't though so I stood and stayed watching with Legolas, for it was his turn.  
  
He stood against the tree he had been standing near most of the time as I sat on the tree stump that Gandalf had been sitting on. Everyone was asleep except for us. It felt weird in all of the quietness. Legolas' eyes would move quite quickly whenever there was a noise. Usually it was just a small animal or a leaf falling off a tree. Soon it was Boromir's turn but Legolas and I still stayed up. It was still in the middle of the night. I walked a little ways away from the camp to where the trees were clearer so I could look at the stars. Legolas walked after me and mumbled something about it's not good to be away from camp alone. It soon came over me. The feeling of caring for him. I actually liked him. The thought scared the crap out of me. It was like he was the person I always paid attention to over all the others. I always wanted to see what he was doing. It seemed really important. It was almost like Tiffany with Aragorn, but on a less romantic basis. He was looking up at the stars too and then I looked at him. I brushed a bit of his golden colored hair from away from his face and looked at his ears. He turned and looked at me and said, "What?" As I still observed his ears. "I was just looking at your ears," I responded quietly (The best pick up line I have ever said, "I was just looking at your ears."). He smirked, as I laughed a little. His hair was really soft. It felt a lot better than any guy's hair I had ever touched. Suddenly he turned to me and said, "You know what we should do?" and a large amount panic came over me as I said, "No, no, I barely know you!" He raised his eyebrow then continued, "I was only going to say," and he grinned at me, "I could teach you how to use a bow and arrow correctly." I breathed again as I realized that unlike guys in regular life, he wasn't a pervert. Nodding I agreed. It seemed like it would be fun. The only thing I didn't like was the thought of being a harmless female who couldn't do anything.  
  
We stood there for a little while more until he said, "You should probably try to sleep more till morning." Standing there I stayed silent for a moment then I yawned and said, "Yeah I probably should." He leaned over and kissed my cheek (it burned madly) and said, "Goodnight fair girl from.wherever you come from." Then I turned and faced him and kissed him on the lips saying, "Goodnight Prince of Mirkwood." And I walked away knowing he was still standing there blankly (Ha he didn't think I would do that). I lay down and fell asleep almost immediately and I wasn't awoken by anything till it was morning.  
  
It was time to walk again. Now we were venturing through icy mountains. We would fall into the snow clumsily and tripped over everything. It was very tiresome. We stopped a couple times to eat a little something and then would walk again. Whenever Tiffany fell Aragorn would always come and pull her up again. Sometimes I wondered if she was falling on purpose. I tripped over the snow a couple of times. First Gandalf helped me up, then Boromir helped me once, and then Legolas helped me the other times I tripped. Tiffany and I along with the hobbits were the worst at this. I found myself being paranoid and looking around to see if Gollum was following us. It was that feeling of being watched. It soon became dark and we got to stay in a very small cave inside the mountain. It was like a very little room made of stone with nothing in it. We ate and then to everyone's enjoyment, they watched me make a fool of myself as Legolas tried to teach me to shoot the bow and arrow. But soon enough they couldn't laugh at my mistakes because I finally caught on to it after a while. I wasn't that bad either, I did all right if I do say so myself.  
  
When we were done I got to keep watch first as everyone went to sleep but Legolas who volunteered to stay up with me. We stood outside of the cave in the cool air and looked into the darkness. I doubted very much that anything would happen here. The only thing that was stirring was the wind. Legolas then seemed rather anxious as he first spoke, "You know last night," I nodded, "When you kissed me. Well why did you?" he asked me with a quizzical look on his face. I simply responded this, "Because you have been most kind to me and besides I like you." I grinned to myself. "Oh," he said then he smiled at that too, "Yes, well I am not going to object to it." It was like my cheeks were on fire. I don't think I have ever blushed like that in my life. So we stood and talked about anything and everything. He was the most amazing one I had met it seemed. Never had anyone changed so much in front of my very own eyes. Soon our conversation changed as he asked, "So where have you and Calio traveled?" as he asked this question I was wondering who Calio was then I remembered it was Tiffany. I seemed to have forgotten about this. I sat there blankly as he said, "Leolia?" my ears stung at this. It was almost painful to hear him say that name, for it wasn't mine. "Legolas," I said softly, "Don't call me Leolia." He looked at me with a questioning look and he asked, "Why?" I didn't know what to say as he just continued staring at me. Finally I said, "It's not my name." He opened his mouth then closed it frowning. Looking down at the ground he said, "You lied. All this time I believed you and you lied. Who are you? Wait maybe I don't want to even know." Grabbing him by the shoulders before he could walk away I said, "My name is Janeen. Tiffany is Calio's real name. We had to go under different names for a while." He looked at me suspiciously then he said, "Why? Why didn't you just tell the truth." Frowning at him I replied, "Because no one would ever believe it. Sometimes a lie is easier to believe. It doesn't make sense, I'm sorry." He glared at me then said, "Well Leolia, Janeen, whoever you are." he stopped. He seemed have wanted to say something but he couldn't. Finally he continued and said, "Just stay away from me," as he walked away angrily. I ran after him to grab him by the arm and I said "Please Legolas." He pulled his arm away from my grip and said, "You're just as I thought you were. I knew you weren't telling the truth. Stay away from me." He walked inside and went to the very back of the cave and stayed there the rest of the night.  
  
I cried for a long while. Just as I had made him trust me, I already made him hate me again. He was the one person (elf) I could say I truly had cared about there. I was mad at myself and then more than ever I wanted to just go home to my bed and lay there and cry the night away. Not able to sleep that night I was exhausted in the morning. When we left I told Tiffany everything that had happened the night before. "You had kissed him?" she said so loudly that everyone was turning and looking at us (except Legolas). "Yes," I responded in a whisper. Instead of her taunting me she said, "Awesome!" When I told her about the name thing she stopped walking and whispered, "You said our real names?" I nodded. "You idiot," she responded hastily.  
  
I had expected that morning to have Gandalf come up to me and tell me that he had found out from Legolas our real names and that he was going to leave us hanging from trees or something of the sort, but he didn't. There was no mention of anything. In fact Legolas didn't seem to be speaking at all, which was very strange. It seemed like days went by, perhaps weeks. They all seemed to slip from my mind. Soon enough we were on Caradhras fighting against the wind and snow. It was freezing as we were all sinking into the snow (Except for Legolas). Legolas walked on top of the snow and left barely a footprint. It was the most amazing thing I had seen. His lightness and grace was superb (superb I tell you, superb!). They started yelling things I couldn't hear. Then I heard Gimli mention Moria. Then I heard Frodo say we should go through there. My heart seemed to jump with fear. Oh how I remembered everything so clearly that happened in Moria.  
  
Soon enough we had ventured off the mountain and we walked upon wet cold stones. It took us a while but we then reached the doorway to Moria. Gandalf stood there in front of the doorway and read, "Speak friend and enter." Then he started shouting out passwords. It was going to take forever so I just said, "It's Mellon. Speak friend, as in elvish. Mellon." Gandalf looked at me then said, "Mellon," as the doorway opened. "That was genius!" he said enthusiastically. We walked inside as Legolas picked up an arrow out of a dead dwarf's head and said, "Goblins!" Then Boromir said, "This is no mine, it is a TOMB!" (It was extra dramatic too). We all ran out and then out of the water popped a giant monster that grabbed Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water attacking the monster. Legolas shot arrows madly at the monster. I would have helped but I seemed to forget that I had weapons. Tiffany picked up some stones and threw them at the monster, which did nothing as she looked at me and shrugged. Soon enough they had gotten Frodo out again and we had to run into Moria again as the doorway caved in. We had to venture through Moria.  
  
We walked.Stairways, hallways, this way, that way, every way. It was a long journey and we had to take rest. It would take us a few days to get through here. We stopped first after we had gone a long way that day. We sat against cold stone, as some of them would smoke hobbit's weed. Tiffany and I sat alone in a corner watching the others. I would always look over at Legolas who among the others was glowing and clean.  
  
Finally I stood up and walked over to him and said quietly, "Legolas, may I have a word with you?" He seemed to have wanted to object but he did not want to do it in front of the other so he said, "Fine." Leading him away from the others I took him into a darker lonesome corner out of earshot from everyone. "What is it?" he asked. I stared at him for moment then said, "I want to say sorry again. I want you to know, because you must know. Here, listen," he shifted slightly as I continued, "my words that I am going to speak to you may not make sense but they are the truth. When I changed my name it was never intended to be a lie. It's just some people would not understand my name." He interrupted saying, "Janeen." Nodding I said, "Yes, Janeen. A name such as Leolia might be easier to understand for you. It just seems like it would. Where Tiffany and I come from, the names that are given are simple and they usually don't have any meaning behind them. Such as you are Legolas or Greenleaf. Wait isn't Greenleaf your last name? Greenleaf Greenleaf?" He mumbled, "Shut up," but he had a hint of a smile on his face." I continued, "Anyway, our names are modernized. When I say my name I do not say I am Janeen from the East Coast, daughter of the fair people of the waters, or something like that." He stared at me as I said this. Finally he said, "You're from the East Coast? From what land there?" I replied saying; "It is a Merry Land near the waters and near an Ocean City." He raised his eyebrow as I said, "It very far. Very far indeed." He replied, "Indeed." Nervously I said, "Now you know. That me, I am Janeen. I wanted you to know." He frowned saying, "Why me?" he asked. Smiling a little I said, "Because remember, I like you." At that I brushed his face with my hand so I could feel his soft milky skin then I began to walk away.  
  
He stood there for a moment then grabbed me back by the arm and said, "Why did you have to come here?" I stood there blankly as he pushed me up against the wall with his hands. He continued, "Why did you have to come? Why did you have to be so unique and wonderful." Standing there I was thinking to myself (Thinking, nice line. Guys don't usually use that one). All I responded was "What are you afraid of?" Raising his eyebrow he said, "Your lips. I am afraid that they are like an addictive poison." (Oh nice one, very clever there). At that I moved away from him mumbling, "No, not right now." Why I passed him up like that I never knew.  
  
Walking away back to the camp they had made I sat next to Frodo because Tiffany had disappeared with Aragorn once more. They were probably off kissing in some dark corner. It was a frightening thought for me.  
  
So thus we should continued the next day (if you could even tell if it was day or night).  
  
Recapping we see Tiffany and Aragorn are new found lovers (scary), Gandalf thought I was genius, Legolas and I made up (he wanted to make up a little more too), Frodo always gets attacked, and that's about it. 


	9. You Make Me Want To Kick A Bucket

The Lord of the Bling Bling Ring  
  
The Ring is Bling Bling cause Frodo da pimp! Okay not really.  
  
Haven't updated in a while. Never had much interest in the story but it's okay! I can't stop writing it.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
You make me want to kick a bucket  
  
We continued on through the cave. Everything happened like it was supposed to. The fight with the orcs, running around madly, going up staircases, going down them, and Gandalf falling like an idiot (he could of ran away like us, dipshit).  
  
There was a lot of yelling and screaming as we rushed out of Moria dodging arrows. When we got outside everyone was in tears or confused looking. I sat on a rock next to Tiffany who whispered, "He might have been an idiot, but he sure was nice sometimes." Smirking to her I said, "He'll come back, remember? He will."  
  
Pippin and Merry were overcome with tears. Aragorn was yelling at everyone to get up. Finally we had to. We all began to walk again. We continued walking till it was dark. Then we had to stop again. Stefanie and I both knew where we would be heading next. While the others were getting cozy on the ground (except for Legolas who liked to stand around), Stefanie said to me, "We're going to see Galadriel." Frowning I said, "Oh shit." She laughed then she went to lie down.  
  
I sat down on the ground watching everyone attempting to sleep. Aragorn was patting the ground trying to make it suitable for him. Boromir was already drooling all over the ground. Pippin and Merry were whispering about mushrooms to one another. Frodo had his bright beautiful blue eyes open. Looking at him harder I could see that there were tears still trying to leak through. He looked extremely pitiful. Finally I looked at Stefanie who had laid down a bit father away from everyone. Her eyes were open and on Aragorn. Go figure. Sam had just plopped down next to Merry and Pippin. It seemed he felt like talking about mushrooms too. Gimli was now snoring and drooling simultaneously. Looking around once more I looked to see what Legolas was doing. He stood there with eyes looking distant. The wind blew a bit and his hair moved and it was glittering. Glittering hair!  
  
Slowly I crawled over to Frodo who seemed quite glad that someone was going to keep him company. He whispered, "I can't believe Gandalf is gone." I nodded then said, "I know but Frodo, maybe he really isn't gone. Good old Gandalf might have had a few tricks up his sleeves." The small hobbit heaved a sigh and smiled just a tiny bit. There I sat talking to him until he, like the others, fell asleep. Moving a bit I found my own spot and drifted off to sleep.  
  
It was about an hour or two later I was prodded awake my Aragorn. "Is it time to get up?" I asked rubbing my eyes and spitting out some dirt that got into my mouth. The man shushed me and covered my mouth. His hands smelled oddly like musk and fried chicken. "No," he whispered, "I need to talk to you." So I got up and we headed away from the others till we were out of earshot.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him while pulling my hair into a ponytail and rubbing my hands together. "I-.I need to ask you a very important question." He responded slowly. "Shoot," I said. He stood there blankly not sure of what I meant. "Er, Proceed," I added. So he asked, "I need to ask some questions about Calio. First, do you know if she likes me?" Rolling my eyes I laughed then said, "Isn't it obvious?" He smiled then continued, "What would you think she would do if I asked her to marry me?" It was within the moment that my mouth dropped. Marriage? She was way too young for marriage. And the more I thought about the concept the more ridiculous the idea got. "Aragorn, I really don't think it's time for something like that." I responded lightly. He buried his face in his hands and said, "I'm so stupid. I don't know why I ever thought a wonderful lady would want to marry me! I'm only going to be King!" He was a pathetic sight and I really wanted to laugh at him, but for his sake, I didn't. I patted him on the arm saying, "No you're a great person. Don't worry, I just don't think it's a time for something like that." Realizing how dirty he was, I wiped my hand on my clothes. And I added, "And, if I were you, I might find a stream or something and like take a bath. No offense." This made him sort of laugh but he sauntered off in misery.  
  
It was still dark and I was in need of all the sleep I could get. Before I could even reached the camp again, I was stopped once more, but by Legolas this time. He said in his soft voice, "We're in need of a talk, now." Once more I was led away. He took me even farther than Aragorn had. Finally he stopped. "Okay," I said, "What is it?" He stared at me with a very intense look and said, "I need to know if you like Frodo." Like Frodo? What the hell kind of question is that? "Like Frodo?" I asked him. "Yes," he responded, "Because if you do, I can say I'm way better than that half-wit hobbit." I interrupted him before he could finish and said, "No! I don't like Frodo in any sort of romantic way but I really have to say that you're being a big jerk about it. He's not a half-wit. If anyone is the half-wit, it's you. You've always been a big ass." He gasped at my words and covered his mouth. Then he spoke, "You have too strong of feelings for the halfling!" I raised my voice higher than I intended, "I have feelings for the poor guy, but he's my friend. At least I can talk to him without get mad every other conversation!" The elf stamped his foot on the ground saying, "How can you even have a conversation with that miserable weakling?" Stamping my foot too, I responded, "Because he doesn't start arguments all the time! You just always think about yourself and you always act that everyone else is inferior to you. Well they're not and you should just get over it!" "How dare you," he said. "No! How dare you!" I said louder.  
  
We both stood there a moment staring at eachother. I had no words for that fucking dweeb. Nothing to say to him at all. He made me so furious. His eyebrows were furrowed and he pointed his finger at me about to say something.  
  
"What now?" I asked him coldly. He dropped his finger obviously forgetting what he was going to say. He then said in his calm soft voice, instead of his evil asswipe one, "I don't know why I keep doing this." Raising my eyebrows I asked, "Doing what?" Looking away he whispered, "Everything is so confusing. I'm not used to this. You know, I've been around for a long time. You know how old I am? It's not exactly showing but I'm quite a bit older." Grinning I said, "Your years have been kind to you and you've had loads of surgery." He looked off in the distance continuing as though he didn't hear me, "But, still, I do not understand what's going on!" Turning frantically he stared at me, "We expierenced a tragic loss today and I did not understand it! Death is hard to comprehend for me. I don't understand feelings and I don't understand relationships." Frowning I said, "Are you trying to work in Gandalf's "death" and whatever the hell you've thought has been going on between us.. into the same category?" He looked confused and said, "What do you mean, what I thought has been going on between us?" Then it hit me. Like a brick in the stomach. I was trying to turn everything around on him.. Like yeah, I never liked him or something. Then it would be easier. Then it hit me again.. Couldn't elves die of broken hearts? Yes they could but I'm not enough of a loss to cause a broken heart. Then it hit me AGAIN.. Maybe he thought I was a loss. That made me feel special.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, "Nevermind." He stepped toward me, "No, are you trying to say you never had any feelings about me?" he asked. Sure I had feelings for him.. Like I had a feeling that I would like him better naked. Thinking about this I laughed. "What are you laughing about?" he asked suspiciously. Through my laughs I managed to say, "Sorry, just imagining you naked!" It was very obvious I needed sleep. This was not the kind of thing anyone wants to blurt out.  
  
His eyebrow raised as he asked, "What? Me.. naked?" I stopped laughing realizing what I had said. "Erm." ERM. Really smart Janeen! I had to think of something to say fast. All my extremely clever thoughts seemed to have disappeared. His cheeks seemed to have turned an odd shade of pink/purple. I didn't know if he was blushing or about to puke up Sam's sausage and mushroom dinner on me.  
  
"Of course I wasn't imagining you naked! I was only kidding, you twit! Don't flatter yourself by ever thinking that I would think of you unclothed! Disgusting!" I said trying to sound as sincere as possible. His face looked like a mixture of sadness and confusion. Frankly, I didn't really want to know which. I was feeling stupid enough as it was. Really, he wouldn't look bad unclothed.. ARGH! Get these thoughts out of your mind you!  
  
He sort of made an odd squeaking noise that I sounded suspiciously like, "Fuck you." It couldn't have been though. Then he finally said, "Fine then, that's it. I guess we're back where we started. Enemies." Nodding I agreed. That was it, no more of this mushy elf stuff for me! I didn't want any part of his childish behavior. No! I didn't want any part of it!  
  
So I did what was easy and turned and headed back to camp. That was the plan. Just avoid the bastard. That would work perfectly fine.  
  
Then a hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me back. I heard a whisper that said, "I'm not letting you get away that easy. As much as I like to pretend I don't want it, I do.."  
  
What the hell was he talking about?  
  
I guess review.. 


End file.
